


Lost

by Papa



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Fluff and Angst, He finds his lost raptor daughter, i just wanted her to stick around because the ending was a bit empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa/pseuds/Papa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen is reunited with his lost beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

    It had been a few weeks since the whole incident in the park. The Indominus Rex had finally been taken down, almost all of the loose dinosaurs had been rounded up, and thankfully many of the staff workers were able to keep their jobs. Owen, who had been asked along with many other important crew members to stay behind and keep an eye on things, hadn't done much besides work and sleep. He had confined himself to his 'bungalow', or his makeshift hut on the calmer side of the island. Claire had been checking up on him from time to time, stopping by with food or talking with him over the walkie-talkies. She knew how hard he had been taking the deaths of his raptors. He had been the one to raise them, train them, give them a sense of mutual respect. They had looked to him as a parental figure of sorts, him looking to them almost as his own children. She wanted to talk with him about it, get him to open up about his feelings to try and break the silence that everyone wanted gone. He had denied her, of course. He wanted nothing more than to stay in his hut and drink his sorrows away.   
  
    At the time, he hadn't realized how painful it was to see one of them die. But then again, he had been running for his life from a mutated super-saurus. The amount of hatred and anger and overwhelming sadness that boiled in the pit of his belly was almost too much to handle. The hatred was mainly for the I-Rex, the bitch... She had slaughtered two of his raptors while another was blown up. The anger he held for himself, as he wasn't able to protect the raptors who were killed. And finally, the sadness that seemed to overtake the other feelings, he had reserved to cope with everything and anything. Thankfully Blue had been strong enough to survive the I-Rex's blow and was even spared by the queen tyrant herself, but once the dust had settled after the fight, Owen hadn't been able to do anything. Just a slight head shake, as if to praise his beta's actions.   
  
    Owen took a swig of the fiery liquid he had claimed as his peacemaker. The vodka burned his throat and cracked lips, churning his stomach in a nauseous way. It almost made him want to vomit, the way it stung in his belly, but he forced himself to drink. It allowed him to feel...to feel... _something._ He hadn't realized how hard the fact that three of his girls were gone, the remaining beta having run off to god knows where. He knew she was still on the island, as were many dinosaurs who were still roaming free, but he couldn't bare the stress of going out and trying to find her. He didn't think he could stand seeing her after not even having been able to help her during the fight against the I-Rex. Claire had told him it wasn't his fault, but a small voice in the back of his head was screaming at him. It was telling him how it  _was_ his fault. They wouldn't have ever gotten hurt if he had just refused to let Ingen use them for their own gain. They'd still be alive and safe and-and...   
  
    He let out a shuddery sob, doubling over as he sat curled up in a dark corner of the hut. Tears poured down his face as he held himself, trying to keep as calm as he could. It wasn't doing much as he continued sobbing, dry heaving every now and then. He couldn't stand the pain any longer, the fact that he failed his girls, the realization they were gone.   
  
    He almost jumped when he heard the loud beeping emulating from the walkie on the counter. He stayed still for a few seconds, trying to get his bearings as he stood up and wobbled over to the annoying black box. Shakily picking it up and switching it on he held it to his ear.   
  
"Owen here," He said softly, trying his best to sound as normal as possible.   
  
"Owen? It's Claire," The familiar voice said sweetly, "We need you to come down to the Tyrannosaurus paddock."  
  
"...Will do," Owen stated hesitantly and immediately switched off the com before Claire could question him.   
  
    He knew how much she worried, she cared so deeply for him and him for her. But he needed to get through this alone. He couldn't let anyone else down, so he tried not to worry her too much. He would always force on a serious, unbroken bravado whenever he went to the main section of the island, but she would see right through him. Claire knew how much the raptors meant to him. She honestly wanted nothing more than to help him, even going so far as to send out search parties for the missing beta. Unfortunately, they turned up empty handed each time they returned. Claire secretly believed her to be dead, but she'd never tell Owen that... He was damaged enough as it was.   
  
    Changing into clean clothes, Owen brushed his fingers through his hair, which had gotten a bit longer since him locking himself in the bungalow. He'd have to clean himself up at one point... He could already hear the other workers condescending voices now.   
  
"Just get over it."  
  
"They were like dogs."  
  
"Mindless machines, they had no feelings."  
  
    Every time he heard their piercing words, he wanted nothing more than to sock them each in the mouth as hard as he could. He had actually gotten into a fight with a maintenance worker named Floyd a few days back. The man had been speaking in hushed voices with a few other workers, talking about how frustrating the raptors had been when they were around and how glad he was they were gone. Unfortunately for the worker, Owen had heard him and gone into a rage, throwing punches and curses at the worker as soon as the words came out of his mouth. It had taken three guards and two other maintenance workers to get the furious ex-soldier off of the bleeding and broken man on the floor.   
  
    He gave a small, forced smile at the memory. It felt weird to smile...he didn't preferably like it. It made the sore muscles in his face hurt. Shaking his head, Owen headed out of the hut and down the short stairway to his motorcycle. He'd have push through his depression just this once. For Claire. For Blue.   
  


\---

    It wasn't long before Owen had arrived to the T-Rex paddock. His wind blown hair falling partially into his face as he brushed his fingers through his tangled locks in an attempt to tame them. As he walked through the main doors, many workers walked passed him, all murmuring about different things. He'd sometimes hear one of them say his name or talk about how he was the raptor caretaker. Well, ex-caretaker now. He wanted to laugh at their stupidity. Even if they were gone, deep down he was still their caretaker, or their 'raptor mom' as Claire had put it once. 

"Owen!" 

    He turned his head and blinked in surprise upon seeing his redheaded girlfriend. She was wearing a plain white blouse and black slacks and, thankfully, black flats. She had apparently given up on the whole heels idea after having run all over the island in them. Owen remembered seeing how damaged her feet were after everything had happened. She had needed to keep them in bandages for a while and she honestly hated wearing the special shoes they'd given her. He'd nearly crack a smile whenever she talked about them, cursing their existence. 

"How are you?" Claire asked, concern lacing her voice as she came closer to him, "Did you eat this morning?"

    He gave a shrug. Forgot about that. 

    Claire gave him a small glare before shaking her head and looking over to the paddock, waving a hand, "The Rex is acting up and we need to double check the security system. Can you-"

    Owen didn't even need to hear her finish the sentence as he walked over, peering through the large windows into the forest ridden enclosure. He glanced down at the maintenance panel to his right and typed a few things in, nodding to himself as he read over the different system checks and lock procedures. Claire watched in silence, frowning ever so slightly as she examined the way he acted. Before the realization that his raptors were gone, Owen would have said something snappy or snort at the weak security. Everything had been quadrupled ever since the outbreak, so not much had to be changed, but system checks were mandatory every day for every paddock. Owen wasn't actually needed for this procedure, but Claire needed him to get out of that hut of his. It wasn't healthy for him to just sit in his pain and guzzle straight vodka like water. 

"Anything up?" She asked gently, not really meaning the systems. 

    Owen apparently got the hint because he stopped his examination and turned to look at her. His eyes were blurring as a fresh set of tears began to appear in his vision. Claire rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around him as he did the same, burying his face in her shoulder as he begun to shake violently. Thankfully the workers had all left for their break, but a few were still hanging around. None of them questioned the couple or dared to ask what was wrong. They all seemed to sense Owen's pain and left them in peace. 

"I-I couldn't..." Owen choked out, sobbing heavily, "They-they were..."

"Shh," Claire murmured as she rubbed his back gently, running her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner, "It's not your fault..."

"It was!"

    He suddenly broke away, holding his head as he pulled from her. He dropped his hands and stared at her now, tears freely spilling down his face. 

"It's my fault they're dead!" He shouted, "My fault Blue's lost and the other's are fucking dead!"

    Claire watched him quietly, hands clasped in front of her. The straggling maintenance workers had disappeared now, leaving only the two of them. 

"I wasn't there for them! They needed me and I just stood off to the side as they got slaughtered!"

    The redheaded woman continued to listen to his angry words, wanting to help him ease through the pain as easily as possible. But she knew fully well that trying to stop him from his ranting was never the best choice of actions. He'd get much more upset, cursing much more and almost getting physical with the environment around him. Before Claire could open her mouth to say something more on the subject, a mosasaurus trainer rushed into the room. She looked incredibly frazzled and oddly out of breath as she panted heavily, shoulders heaving. Owen had immediately turned away, wiping his face roughly to get rid of any evidence of his meltdown. 

"We...we..." The woman paused, hand over her chest as she swallowed large gulps of air, "We found her!"

    Claire frowned in confusion, glancing to Owen who had stiffened up, "What do you mean?"

"We've found the raptor!" She explained hurriedly, finally getting her bearings, "But we need help, she's injured."

"Where is she?" Owen demanded, having walked over to the trainer with a stern expression. 

"I-in the raptor paddock," She replied, flinching back from the man's intense gaze, "But-but she's acting strange, we think she's hurt..."

    Owen didn't need an explanation as he was already rushing out of the Tyrannosaurus observation room and down the hall. Had they really found Blue? He was practically running down the hall now, thousands of questions swimming through his head. How badly was she hurt? What had hurt her? Would she still recognize him as the alpha? He almost crashed into another handler as he exited through the paddock gates, shouting an apology over his shoulder as he ran to his motorcycle. 

\---

    The trip to the raptor enclosure was a short one to say in the least, especially since Owen was practically flying down the main road. Excitement and worry rose in his chest, blocking out all of the other emotions he had been facing prior to leaving his bungalow that morning. He was increasingly growing more and more scared for his beta as he slowed to a stop by the enterance to the paddock, jumping off his bike and quickly rushing inside. 

"Where is she?" He demanded, grabbing the first handler he saw. 

    The skittish man yelped, muttering out an answer and pointing down the hall towards the veterinary room. Owen let him go and rushed down the direction the man had shown him. He didn't even realize he had passed Barry until the french man grabbed hold of his shoulder. Owen froze and glanced at the man before sighing in relief, turning to face him. 

"Did you hear?" Barry asked, eyes full of concern. 

"Yeah," Owen nodded, "I'm heading to see her now. You coming?"

"I've already seen her," The other man replied, frowning now, "She doesn't look good, Owen..."

    Walking backwards, Owen furrowed his eyebrows before turning and running down the hall. He didn't have time to ask the other what he meant, he'd find out for himself when he saw her. As he neared the main door for the vet room where sedated raptors would be put in for check-ups, he felt his heart constrict. What if she was dying? He shook his head sharply, he didn't want to think of anything like that. She was fine! She had to be!

    He swallowed his fear and worry as he entered the room, blinking as the bright lights hit his vision. Rubbing his eyes, Owen cleared his throat as if to make his presence known. A doctor glanced at him, sighing in relief as he walked over, a clipboard in hand. 

"Mr. Grady," He nodded as Owen lowered his hand, "It's nice to, er, meet you. I wish it could have been at a better-"

"Where is she?" The other asked for what seemed like the millionth time that day. 

    The doctor paused before nodding over to a large white crate towards the back of the room, leading him over to it. The doctor began to explain that Blue hadn't exactly been cooperative when being examined, so they had to take necessary actions. Upon hearing this, Owen wasn't exactly too happy. He didn't like the thought of his raptor being in a cramped cage, she probably didn't like it any better. He peered into the dimly lit box through one of the small windows, eyes widening upon seeing the state of his beloved raptor. 

    She was lying on a few dozen shredded blankets, a large tube inside of her mouth and no doubt down her throat, a few dozen wires attached to her legs and lower back, and finally a splint wrapped around her left leg. Owen frowned heavily as he listened to her low, raspy breathing. A heart monitor was attached to the box, a rapid beeping resonating through the air, signaling that her heart was normal. He relaxed a bit at this. 

"What happened?" He asked softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping dinosaur. 

"We think she got into a fight with some of the pteradons, there are quite a few that are still roaming around," The vet explained, adjusting his glasses as he peered into the cage. 

"Can...can she come out?" Owen asked, looking to the veterinarian expectantly.

    Hesitating, the vet gave a reluctant sigh and nodded, waving a hand as he walked around to the front of the box. He unlatched the large padlock, setting it off to the side as he opened the door a bit. He explained that the pain medication they had given Blue would not only dull her injuries, but knock her out for a few hours. Owen had nodded before kneeling down, sitting at the edge of the crate as he watched the blue tinted raptor sleep. She was snoring a bit loudly, but he didn't mind. 

    Careful as can be, Owen moved further into the crate and gingerly lifted Blue's large head, setting back down to rest in his lap. The vet watched wearily before deciding that Owen was safe enough and left to tend to other things. The raptor handler carefully pet the dinosaur's head, humming some old song softly.  _Hooked on a Feeling_ by Blue Swede was Blue's favorite, churring happily whenever she heard it. 

"I'm sorry," He said after a while, lips pursed as he swallowed back the lump in his throat, "If I had just...kept an eye on you..."

    He hung his head, pressing his cheek against the top of the raptor's head. She seemed to notice this in her unconscious state because she gave a sharp snort, moving slightly as if to get him off. Leaning back, Owen sighed, shaking his head. It was his fault she was like this, all banged up and filled with drugs. He wished she was even the least bit awake so she could snarl or growl at him, anything at all. He continued to idly pet her snout, spacing off, when Blue suddenly shifted. She seemed to snuggle into Owen, nuzzling his hand gently. Looking down at the dozing beta, Owen gave a weak smile, chuckling softly. 

"Good girl..." He muttered softly, "Such a good girl."

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to see more interaction between Owen and the raptors in the film but unfortunately that wasn't happening... Boo.


End file.
